


The Losers Club/ Bowers Gang as TikToks/ Memes/ Vines

by Datonemarvelgeek



Series: The Losers Club One-Shots-- Not going to lie, it's more Reddie [8]
Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Adult Losers Club (IT), Crack, F/M, Inspired by Twitter, M/M, Memes, Other, Teenage Losers Club (IT), TikTok, Vine refrence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-21
Updated: 2021-01-21
Packaged: 2021-03-12 17:01:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28888779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Datonemarvelgeek/pseuds/Datonemarvelgeek
Summary: Basically, I got bored and decided to makes this because quarantine got the best of me and I see TikToks/ Memes/ Vines everyday that are relatable to these two groups.
Relationships: Ben Hanscom/Beverly Marsh, Bill Denbrough/Audra Phillips, Bill Denbrough/Mike Hanlon, Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier, Patricia Blum Uris/Stanley Uris
Series: The Losers Club One-Shots-- Not going to lie, it's more Reddie [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1688815
Kudos: 6





	The Losers Club/ Bowers Gang as TikToks/ Memes/ Vines

**Author's Note:**

> If you guys want me to post one of your favorites, comment and I will :)

_Setting: The adult Losers sit in the clubhouse (Stanley is alive.)_

Richie: (Out of pure boredom) Yeet!

Beverly: (Vibing along) Yeet!

Richie: Skrt!

Beverly: Yeet!

Richie: Yeet!

Beverly: Skrt!

Bill: (Nonchalantly) Skrt!

Richie: Skrt!

Bill: Roll up!

Richie: Yeet!

Beverly: Drop that!

Richie: Yeet!

Bill: Skrt that!

Richie: Yeet! 

Beverly: Pop that!

Richie: Yeet!

Mike: (Looks at Ben, unsure of what to do) Aye!

Ben: (Going along with Mike) Aye!

Mike: Aye!

Ben: Aye!

Eddie: (In tears) You never loved me, Mom!

Richie: But I needed you, woah! Yeah!

Stanley: (Slams book on the ground and stands up) No! No!

**Author's Note:**

> I’m so sorry


End file.
